Wireless headsets utilize antennas to transmit and receive wireless signals with a transceiver. Wireless headsets also require a user interface allowing the user to operate the headset. For example, the user interface must provide a means by which the user can input control commands to the headset. A typical headset may include, for example, power on/off buttons, mute control buttons, call control buttons, and volume control buttons. The user interface buttons may be implemented using mechanical switches or touch sensors. The user interface also includes an output mechanism to provide the user with headset status information, such as status indicator lights. As headsets increase in functionality, it is desirable to have a more complex user interface and/or more powerful transceiver, both of which require greater space.
However, the desired small headset form factor limits the space and placement options available for the antenna and user interface. Furthermore, users often desire a headset that can be worn on either ear. For headsets that can be worn on either ear, placement options for the antenna and user interface are further constrained. For example, antenna properties and performance may be adversely affected if placed in close proximity to the human body. The antenna must perform optimally regardless of the wearing position of the headset. Furthermore, the user interface must be accessible regardless of the wearing position of the headset.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for headset design and operation are needed.